In recent years, solar cell modules that produce electric power by photoelectric conversion of sunlight have been widely used. The solar cell modules are required to have adequate strength for withstanding various environmental burdens (for example, snow load and wind pressure).
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-294485 discloses the technology of reinforcing a solar cell module by mounting a protective frame on a periphery of a solar cell panel that is a main body portion of the solar cell module.
However, the solar cell module tends to have a solar cell panel of a larger size for improving power generation efficiency. This leads to a fear that rigidity may not be sufficiently ensured with a conventional protective frame.